Juntas
by TheHandOfTheDarkness
Summary: Habían pasado 5 años desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero ésta vez, Ruby ya estaba cansada de mirar atrás. One-Shot DiaRuby. Créditos del cover a quien corresponda.


_No hay mucho que decir aquí, solamente disfruten._

 _ **-.-**_

Ruby se mecía nerviosamente en su lugar, la gente pasaba alrededor suyo, pero ella no le prestaba atención a nadie más.

A lo que le prestaba atención era a la puerta por la que pasaría la persona que ella más quería en el mundo.

Sus padres hablaban animadamente entre sí, pero ella no podía escucharlos, completamente perdida en sus recuerdos de viejas noches en las que solía anhelar poder haberse ido con su hermana mayor.

Ella le había pedido, rogado incluso, que Ruby le acompañase… pero ella no podía, no podía dejar a Hanamaru ni a Yoshiko solas…

 _Esa no era la razón_ , una traicionera voz susurró en su cabeza.

Bueno, esa no era la razón por la que había decidido quedarse en Japón.

La razón era que realmente no podía aguantar estar sola con ella y mirar siempre detrás suyo, buscando por todos lados a alguien que podría delatarlas pero que ni siquiera se encontraba ahí.

Su pequeño-gran secreto se había quedado en el olvido, ninguna lo había terminado, pero tampoco lo reconocían, habían pasado meses desde que se habían dirigido la palabra. Por eso no, no había manera de que logre irse con ella e ignore la necesidad de recuperar lo que la vida le había arrebatado cruelmente.

La tristeza que había pasado por sus ojos cuando se habían despedido con una simple mirada casi había sido motivo para recuperarla ahí mismo… frente a sus padres… no, no _podía_ irse con ella.

Ruby cerró sus ojos tratando de que se pase el nudo en su garganta, eso era lo que pensaba en ese entonces, ahora, lo único que quería era recuperarla, recuperarla y nunca más alejarse de ella…

"Oh, ¡Ahí está! ¡Dia!" gritó su madre con felicidad, inmediatamente llamando su atención y haciendo que abra los ojos y mire hacia la puerta…

Su respiración se cortó abruptamente, Dia-… no, su _Onee-chan_ seguía siendo tan hermosa como siempre, seguía siendo completamente capaz de robarle el aliento con tan solo su presencia.

"Madre, Padre, me alegro de verlos." Dijo Dia, abrazándolos a ambos, cuando se volteó hacia la menor, la miró con una sonrisa y ella se encogió en su lugar, mirando al suelo, sin darse cuenta de que Dia la miraba con la misma tristeza de la anterior vez que habían estado en el mismo lugar, "Ruby… me alegro de verte…"

La menor sabía que era la única que se había dado cuenta del temblor en la voz de la mayor.

"O-One-… Dia-chan, te… extrañé." Con mucho esfuerzo, Ruby logró ver a la mayor a los ojos.

Dia se estremeció por unos momentos, sus ojos un poco nublados y su boca abriéndose para decir algo… pero sus padres rápidamente desviaron su atención, lanzando rápidas preguntas sobre su viaje, que había visitado, a quien había conocido. Ruby solo se quedó ahí, completamente incapaz de quitar los ojos de la figura de Dia.

Oh, no, lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Se estaba volviendo a enamorar de Dia… _¿Acaso alguna vez dejaste de estarlo?_ Susurró de nuevo la voz en su cabeza.

 _No_ , nunca había dejado de amar a Dia… su querida Onee-chan…

Y por esa misma razón ahora se refería a ella como Dia-chan, porque llamarla Onee-chan de nuevo, provocaría que sus sentimientos salgan a la luz sin control.

Su padre tomó la iniciativa y fue a buscar sus maletas, mientras que su madre lo acompañaba, seguramente porque Dia había comentado que se había comprado una maleta nueva.

Ahora estaba sola, con On-… Dia-chan.

"Ruby."

"¡¿S-Sí?!"

"No tienes por qué gritar, estoy aquí mismo." Dia se había tapado los oídos con una leve mueca de dolor.

"L-Lo siento…" _¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué su voz tenía que sonar tan débil?! ¡Ya tenía 23 años! ya era hora de actuar como tal._

"Ruby."

"¿S-Sí, Dia-chan?"

"¿Por qué me llamas Dia-chan?" dijo Dia, su voz cortante pero claramente dolida.

"¿E-Eh?"

"¿Por. Qué. Me. llamas _Dia-chan_?" la última parte lo dijo con tal desdén que Ruby se quedó completamente inmóvil.

"Yo…" no podía continuar, simplemente no podía.

"Ruby…" suspiró Dia, sus ojos nublándose y haciendo que Ruby deje de mirarla a los ojos.

"Dia-chan… ya sabes cómo son las cosas…"

"Ya lo sé." Dia cruzó sus brazos y miró a su alrededor con molestia.

Ruby podía sentir como su control se desvanecía lentamente, "Dia-chan, sabes que no-…"

"¡Lo sé!" dijo Dia entre dientes, e inmediatamente perdió la fuerza de su enojo, dejando caer sus hombros y mirando a Ruby con tristeza, "Lo entiendo." Su voz se quebró al final y ambas chicas se quedaron inmóviles, conscientes de las personas que se reencontraban a su alrededor, amigos, familias, parejas. Todo eso que Ruby quería tener con Dia, y que le era negado por… ¿Por qué? ¿Por quién?

"Dia-chan…"

Dia tembló a punto de rendirse a las lágrimas, pero en lugar de eso, se acercó a Ruby y, con su mano derecha hizo acción de querer acariciar su mejilla, Ruby cerró sus ojos, queriendo rendirse ante una de las pocas cosas que aún podían hacer en público, cuando después de unos momentos de tortuosa espera, sintió la mano de la mayor acariciar su cabeza, un acto tan familiar, _y precisamente eso, familiar_ , que Ruby casi comienza a llorar ahí mismo.

 _"¿Es eso lo único que nos queda? ¿Una palmadita en la cabeza?_ " susurró Ruby.

Dia la miró con una mirada triste, "Tiene que serlo," Ruby se dio cuenta de que Dia todavía tenía su mano en su cabeza, y la cercanía entre las dos la estaba afectando bastante, "Todavía podemos ser hermanas norm-…"

 _¡No!_ "No. Nunca podremos. Nunca podremos ser normales, _Onee-chan._ " interrumpió Ruby.

En un rápido movimiento, la menor cerró la distancia entre ellas, sus labios encontrando los de Dia y provocando que viejas sensaciones vuelvan a envolverlas a ambas.

Ninguna de las dos se separó, el mundo era de ellas, y para ellas. Sin importar lo que la gente piense, sin importar lo que la gente diga, porque en ese momento, mientras estaban juntas, no les importaba nadie más.

La gente seguía con sus vidas, nadie les prestaba atención _(nunca lo hacían hasta conocer la verdadera historia)_ y ellas no prestaban atención a nadie, estaban perdidas en ellas mismas.

Hasta que el sonido seco de una maleta cayendo al suelo las trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"¡Dia!"

"¡Ruby!"

Las mencionadas se separaron, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Se habían vuelto a dejar caer, y ahora tenían que pagar las consecuencias.

Mientras los gritos se acercaban cada vez más, ambas suspiraron suavemente en completa sincronía, juntaron sus frentes por unos segundos y voltearon a enfrentar a sus sorprendidos y furiosos padres. Ya no tenían por qué esconderse-… bueno… sí, tenían que esconderse, pero al menos ya no tendrían que hacerlo en su propia casa, Ruby ya había terminado su carrera de Modas y Diseño, y Dia ya estaba trabajando en una compañía importante de Tokyo, ya no tenían por qué quedarse en Uchiura, ya no tenían que avergonzarse de su relación, ahora podían enfrentar las consecuencias, _juntas_.

 _ **-.-**_

 ** _A.N.:_** Este one-shot fue escrito de una manera mucho más oscura en uno de los peores momentos de mi existencia, lo releí y lo volví a escribir de una manera más sana.

Para los que aún esperan "Anhelando lo ¿Imposible?", aún me faltan algunas cosas antes de publicar el capítulo, aunque puede que no lo haga hasta la semana que viene por falta de tiempo. Espero que no estén molestos por la espera, si lo están, les pido perdón.

Also quick edit para que los que no saben: Dia se lee como 'Da-i-a' _Daia._

.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

.

 _THoTD_ … He who ships everything.


End file.
